


The Journey of One's Trust

by Your Local Enby (littlegayjade)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kuvira Redemption, Mutual Pining, Pining, mentions of asami, mentions of bolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegayjade/pseuds/Your%20Local%20Enby
Summary: Korra visits Kuvira at the prison where she is being held, which happens to be the same prison where Zaheer is locked up. Kuvira questions Korra's visit with her and Korra explains how she wants to help Kuvira forgive herself and reach enlightenment.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	The Journey of One's Trust

A year had passed since Korra's battle with Kuvira and after Korra's return to Republic city from her long, amazing vacation with Asami she was ready to get back into action. She started and ended her days when mindfulness meditation. Each day felt the same for her. The days during the summer felt long and exhausting, while the nights were cool and quiet. Like there was finally peace in the world. It was Tuesday, Korra had just gotten back to Air Temple Island after helping Bolin and Chief Beifong with the reconstruction of the city. 

"Gosh, I'm tired,” Korra said to herself as she walked exhaustedly to her room. She was greeted by naga along with big wet kisses from her. "Okay, okay. Good to see you, girl." Korra petted Naga's snow-white fur and scratched behind her ear causing her to start tapping her left foot. Korra smiles and hugged naga before heading outside to meditate. She brought a cup of jasmine tea with her. Once she was outside she sat down in her meditation position and took a large deep breath of the cold, crisp night air that surrounded her. as she took another breath she inhaled deeply with her eyes closed and felt her heartbeat, the sounds of the crickets, the waves of the ocean. Then exhales feel the warmth of her breath on her skin. 

She opened her eyes, looked around. She was in a prison. Why would Raava guide her to a prison? something felt off and familiar at the same time. Korra looked around at the structure of the prison, she finally realized where she was. The prison Zaheer was being held. "But why? Why here?" Korra asked herself before Korra could investigate more she was pulled out of her meditation by Tenzin who had startled her. She jumped up and kicked a big chunk of the earth at him before she realized it was him. Thankfully his quick reflexes stopped rock from hitting him. "Tenzin! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, you just startled me." Korra apologized as she put her hand behind her neck. "No, no. It was my mistake for startling you." Tenzin smiled slightly. "Anyways why are you out here meditating so late in the night?" Tenzin looked at Korra as he sat down on the ground then patted for her to come to sit next to him. "I couldn't sleep." Korra sighed 

"But you had a long tiring day, is there something that's bothering you, Korra? Tenzin inquired as Korra sat down next to him. "No. I just..Well. Okay, fine something is bothering me. While I was meditating I opened my eyes and I was at the prison that Zaheer was being held. I'm not sure why Raava would guide me there. Before I could look around more you startled me. I feel like she wants me to see something, I already talked with and cleared things with Zaheer. What else could she want me to see, Tenzin?" Korra had a worried look on her face, she knew had to go back to the prison, but for what? She wasn't sure. 

"Hm. Well, there is something that Chief Beifong and I Have been keeping from you." Korra raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Kuvira is being held at the same prison as Zaheer, but in a cell made of platinum. We moved her thereafter Varrick's and Zuh Li's wedding, the evening you went to the spirit world with Asami. I was hoping to tell you when you got back but I didn't want to rush to see her. I know that you too are similar in some ways.” Tenzin looked down awaiting Korra's reaction, he was waiting for her to be upset and frustrated. But rather than that she was calm. She was disappointed that no one told her about Kuvira's whereabouts, she didn't know why no one told her. “I want to see her.” “I need to know why rava took me back to that prison. I think it has something to do with Kuvira.” 

“Fine. I will request access to the prison from the president. I just don't want you getting your hopes up if she's not willing to talk, okay Korra?” Tenzin rested his hand on Korra's shoulder. “Okay..” 

//

A week later Korra received a letter from the president stating that she was able to visit the prison in the mountains that held Kuvira and Zaheer. Korra took her glider and headed to prison. When she arrived she was greeted by Lin and Suyin. “What are you guys doing here?” Korra smiled as she went to hug them. “We're just here to visit Kuvira with you. We come as moral support.” Suyin smiled as she hugged Korra back. “Nice to see you, Lin.” Korra smiled. “Good to see you too, Avatar.” Lin hugged Korra and patted her on the back. Korra gave the access papers to one of the guards and within seconds the large stone doors opened to a dimly lit area that led to two entrances that were both closed. Both doors looked the same but the only difference was the names wall next to closed entrances. “Take me to Kuvira.” Korra declared with a dominant tone. “I'd like to talk to her alone, please,” Korra said as she looked at Lin and Suyin. ”I appreciate you guys being here with me but I want to talk to Kuvira alone.” Korea grinned and turned and walked to the entrance that led to Kuvira’s chamber. Lin and Suyin looked at each other and blinked in a somewhat confused manner. 

Once the first door was open Korra stepped inside and turned to face the second door that was being bent open by the guards. The door was two-sided, having rock on the outside and platinum on the inside of the. “When you are ready to leave, knock on the wall and we will let you out. Understand?” The guard said to Korra as she faced the door that led to Kuvira. She has been on Korra's mind for the last week or so. For some Korra felt nervous, it was unlike her to feel this way, she had felt this nervous since she'd seen Zaheer. Korra took a deep breath and entered the chamber. She observed the inside of it, she platinum on the walls, floor, and ceiling. She saw the platinum chains that ran along the floor connecting to the wall. Korea finally laid her eyes on Kuvira. She felt a pit in her stomach when she saw her. Why was she so nervous? Korra thought to herself. “Ku...Kuvira? It's me...Avatar Korra.” Korra said, trying not to sound nervous. “Well it must be my lucky day for the avatar of all people to come to see me,” Kuvira sarcastically commented. “Why are you here, Korra? What do you want from me that the world hasn't already asked me?” Kuvira said solemn sigh. “I just wanted to talk, I want to show you something actually...Do you mind if I do?” Korra looked at Kuvira who was laying on the floor facing away from her. “What's the worst that could happen?” Kuvira said as she sat up. Her long black hair fell to her shoulder as she sat up. Kuvira slowly turned around, walked closer to Korra, who's heart was racing. Kuvira sat down, she was wearing dark grey pants and a straight jacket to stop her metal bending. Korra sat down in front of her and looked at Kuvira, Korra almost lost her train of thought if it wasn't for Kuvira saying “So why are you here?” to her. 

“Well, I wanted to show you how to free yourself, mentally and spiritually from this place that you won't go insane.” Korra looked at Kuvira and grinned slightly. “I'm listening…” Kuvira raised her head and looked at Korra. “I want to teach you how to reach me in the spirit world. Is that okay with you?” Korra asked. “Anything to help me not go insane.” Kuvira grinned. Seeing Kuvira grin at her did something to Korra. She didn't know what, but it felt like the pit in her stomach grew. “Okay, First, I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Next, clear your mind of anything that you are thinking about. Third, take a deep breath, and when you exhale focus on where you want to go and open your eyes.” “Ready?” Korra looked at Kuvira and smiled softly. She nodded and followed Korra's steps, and when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe where she was.

Kuvira looked around and saw that she was no longer in the chamber that she was isolated in, she was in the spirit world. “Where..where are we, Korra?” Kuvira said in a confused tone. “We're in the spirit world. Only a few can reach this place through meditation. It takes for some to reach the spirit world. I’m actually surprised you made it, no offense.” Korra grinned. “None took. But I'm confused about one thing. I caused so much destruction and agony to millions of people, for what I thought was right. I failed the world in my selfish ways. I inflicted so much pain onto others that I’d been holding in. I begged for forgiveness and never received it. You are the first to visit me, you know? I never thought I'd see anyone's face after the trial. After what I said in that courtroom, after the pain I caused to your friends and the world. I failed as a leader. I should have stepped down when I had the chance or none of this would have happened. I was broken when I truly saw what I did to Republic City. I hated myself for surrendering but I knew if I didn't it wouldn't have ended well for me, worst that it already has-” Kuvira rambled on and on about how disappointed, sorry, and said she was. Korra couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had a soft spot for Kuvira in her heart. She learned from every enemy that she has faced and with Kuvira she learned the most important thing. She learned that even in unbalanced times balance can always be found. “Kuvira...I can't forgive what you've done, but I can help you forgive yourself and reach a new state of consciousness in the spirit world to help you mentally escape.” Korra looked Kuvira in the eyes and her heart started racing again. “Korra. Why? After everything I've done, you still have faith in me. And for what? I don't deserve this…” Kuvira lowered her head and sighed. Korra walked over to kuvira and lifted up her chin. 

This had been the closest that Korra had been with Kuvira since the night of the attack on Republic City in the spirit world. Kuvira looked at Korra with a solemn look in her eyes. Korra felt her cheeks getting hot and felt frozen in place. Kuvira turned away and blushed slightly, she stopped and walked away from Korra. “Kuvira, I know that we aren't that close but please let me help you.” Korra pleaded with a sad expression on her face. Korra felt bad for her, she knew that Kuvira was truly broken inside, after all, she surrendered and accepted her punishment without hesitation. She has tried so hard to redeem herself, but no one wants to listen, except Korra. Korra was her first visit, Korra took the time to see her, unlike Suyin or her so-called adopted family. “Korra can we sit?” Kuvira asked quietly. ”Sure, have a seat!” Korra took a seat on the soft grass where she looked around and saw the mountains, the forest, and the sun starting to set. “I have a question that you have to answer truthfully, and remember where we are. we're alone together, Kuvira. Before I ask my question I have some to admit… I have been thinking and it's like I can't get you out of my head. You do things to my heart that no one else has. When we were first in the Spirit World together, I know you thought you died, but I was there for you and I still am. I don't agree with the things you did, but you saved my dad and I truly appreciate you for that.” 

“I think you are an amazing person, but you have many flaws which are okay. You deserve to have a second chance at life.” Korra smiled and looked Kuvira in her eyes and kissed her. She'd been waiting to do some for what it seemed like forever. Even though Korra and Kuvira had they're differences they both knew they liked each other. 

Kuvira kissed Korra back. Her heart raced and her face was hot and red. Kuvira pulled away and smiled. She didn't realize that she had feelings for Korra until now. She knew she admired Korra's strength and determination to be great, but all those deep repressed feelings flowed into her head, like a flood gate had been opened. “Korra…I want to thank you fro everything, for showing me the damage i caused, for opening my eyes to the truth, for being the only person who truly understands me. I appreciate you” Kuvira looked down and smiled softly. Korra held Kuvira's hands and smiled brightly. “Are you ready to go back to the real world?” Korra asked. Kuvira nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was back in the chamber, chained up. Korra appeared in front of her. Kuvira smiled and thanked Korra again. Korra stood up and knocked on the stone door. When it opened she walked inside and turned to face kuvira. She waved and smiled, Kuvira did the same. 

Later that evening she got a call from Lin. Lin asked about the visit and Korra told her almost everything about it. Minus the fact that she helped Kuvira reach enlightenment and that she kissed her. Lin seemed glad the visit went well. Korra told the same story to Tenzin and her friends, except Asami. She knew the truth and Korra and Kuvira. Korra made her promise to never speak about it with anyone except her. 

The day of Kuvira's trial, Kuvira pleaded guilty to all charges, but was released and was ordered to stay in Zaofu with Suyin and her family. Korra Would visit her often both the spirit world and when she went to Zaofu. Even though Kuvira was house arrest Korra would still come and visit her when ever she could. Korra and Kuvira's relationship developed more and more during each visit. They loved each other and both found peace with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for the Legend of Korra, so please don't judge to harshly. <3


End file.
